Final Fantasy VIII Hidden Story
by Des Honikoma
Summary: A hidden role in FFVIII reviled


Final Fantasy VII: Hidden Story

It started only fourteen years before the start of Squalls's quest to rid the world of the sorceress. I remember it if I try hard but I was only five when it happened. So here I go, now you will hear my part of the story.

"Benjamin…Benjamin.Hey its morning, time to get up" My mother said as she woke me that morning.

I got out of bed and pulled on my garments and strapped on my sword. (I have a sword, its just way too big, but with the friends I have I need to have it around) Headed down the starts to eat a nice hot breakfast. Afterwards I headed out to the village to go play with some of my buddies. 

I lived in a small house on the out skirts of the village Forcat, my house was not much to look at but still the place I called home. Getting back to the story I met up with my friends in our meeting place in the shed in the back of the inn. As I entered I hear them talking about what we were going to do today.

" I think we should go and get some animals from the woods and sell them as pets." John said.

"No how bout we go and swim in the river." Karen said.

"Hey I got an idea! I found this cave in the Darcy mounts, maybe we could check it out." said Sam.

Well it ends up we all thought it was a good plane…. Well I did not but no one really hears me out. I warned them about the monsters and wild animals that could kill us, and that we would not have any help if we needed it. So we went off to the mountains.

Man I had a bad feeling when we came to that cave. Of course no one wanted to go in, well that is until they started to draw straws. "Ok the one with the shortest goes in and sees if it is ok the go in" Karen said. We all drew our straws. I did not get the shortest John got that one. He walked slowly into the cave. We waited about two minutes until we heard a loud yell. The other ran off leaving me as I ran inside to help John. 

It was very dim inside and it got hotter as I went in deeper. I could hear John's yells coming nearer.

"John stay where you are, I am coming to help you don't panic." I called back

I came to a big room inside the cave, Johns torch was on the ground while John was hanging on to a ledge over what looked like an endless hole. I ran to him quickly and helped him up.

"Oh god Ben I am glad you are here, I would have fallen if you had not come when you did, thank you." John said gratefully.

"Hey at least you are not dead" I said back

Then the place around us started to rumble and shake. John ran out as fast as he could. I was not so lucky, rock feel right over the entry to the room. The rumble was becoming stronger, the rock started to fall all over, and I was in all of it. I must have slipped on something, because all I remember doing is falling, and then the world becoming black.

I woke up in a strange place. It looked like some futuristic room to me. Where I came from was a place that you would call…simple, we did not have any machines like they did here. As you can tell I freaked out. I sat up in the bed and when to the front of it in surprise. I looked around in confusion. Then a lady dressed in white approached me.

"I see that you are awake, how do you feel?" She asked me.

I looked oddly at her and replied " Umm. Well I feel pain all over and confused about where I am. Where am I?"

"Well I can't blame you for the pain. When the guards found you, you looked all beat up. Well it looks like another five days of rest would not hurt any. As for where you are, you are in the infirmary of Garden," She said softly.

"Garden? Where and what is that?" I asked feeling very confused now.

We had a long chat that lasted hours. She told me that I was in an academy for mercenaries of a group called SeeD. As for where Garden was I did not get much information on that. All this stuff did not make any sense. How do I get home? What guards?

"Ahhh so this is the young one." a man said as he walked in.

"Yes headmaster this is the one that they found in the fire cave," The nurse said to the man

The man sat on the end of the bed as the nurse went off. "What is your name young man?" the headmaster asked me.

"Benjamin" I answered 

"Benjamin? What is your last name Ben?" He asked me

"I don't have one, I was adopted sir," I said shyly

"I see…. And how did you defeat the GF in the fire cave? More or less how did you get in there?" He asked

"GF? Fire cave?" I asked

"Ok never mind…. Where are you from?" He asked

"The village of Forcat" I said

He gave me a odd look and said" Boy…you have trespassed on garden property and are not from anywhere I have heard of"

I looked at him…. He did not seem angry that I trespassed.

"But you are the youngest person I have ever met that could hurt a GF so badly. I was wondering….how would you like to enroll in Garden and someday become a member of SeeD?"

I had still no clue what he was talking about.

"Umm….umm…ok sir" I said shyly. I knew that there was no way of getting back home. His smile was warm and comforting.

"Benjamin…My name is Cid I will be you headmaster and now I will be your father, I hope you become something great someday." He said as he smiled

"Ok" I said softly as I drifted into a deep slumber


End file.
